1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to use of charge pumps in NVMs.
2. Related Art
Scaling is generally expected for semiconductors which results in the ability to provide more functionality for a given size of a semiconductor device as well as reduced power for a given functionality. The scaling relates to reduced dimensions for given features such as gate dimensions and layer thicknesses. As these dimensions are reduced, breakdown voltages become more of an issue which has resulted in, for example, reduced power supply voltages. Thus, breakdown voltage issues can be a limiter for dimension reductions. In the case of non-volatile memories (NVMs), sufficient voltages for programming and erase are required and such voltages may not reduce at the same rate as the ability to otherwise reduce the dimensions. Thus, scaling of NVMs has generally been slower than scaling for general purpose transistors.
Thus, there is a need to provide further scaling in NVMs.